Benutzer Diskussion:Sprenkelfeuer
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 31. Mai 2012, 12:39:05 RPG Wolltest du nicht in den RPG Chat kommen? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag mir bescheid.Jacky 13:33, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich heiße auch mit Vornamen Maria! Aber ich hab zwei Namen, eigentlich heiße ich: Maria- Irini. :D LG, deine Biene 13:43, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) hey,thx Sprenkelfeuer 'Danke!<333' Danke für dein tolles Bild, dass gefällt mir echt. Und es kam richtig unerwartet. Danke!<333 LG 14:22, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo und willkkommen im Wiki, Sprenkelfeuer! Wollen wir hier im Wiki befreundet sein? Du kannst auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten! Korallenstern 14:12, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Cool, ... Cool dass du jetzta uch hier bist nochmal. Wo treffen wir uns am Dienstag eig? In der Tanne, im Wald oder bei den Bänken? LG Bild Hey, ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt! Korallenstern 17:54, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Sry Sprenkel, dass ich ir nicht früher antworten konnte aber ich habe deine Nachricht nicht gefunden. Am besten immer nach ganz unten schreiben. Also oben in der Leiste, wo du auch fett schreiben kannst, ist so ein Fenster wo Normal drauf steht. Da kannst du dann Überschrift 2 auswählen. Dann sieht es aus wie zB oben das Hallo. LG WOW!!!!!!*______* Vielen Dank für das Hammerbild*_____*. Es ist so toll´und so süß. Du weißt einfach was mich beeindruckt^^. Auf jeden Fall bekommst du auch ein Bild von mir. Jacky Ein Eurasier für dich^^ . Ich habe dir dieses Bild geschickt, weil es deine und meine Lieblingshunderasse ist^^ Jacky Hi Hallo Sprenkelfeuer! Honig hat mir erzählt, dass du dich im Chat nicht so wohl fühlst und hat mich gefragt ob ich mit dir quatsche, wenn sie nicht da ist. Hoffe du findest das auch gut^^ GLG Link <3333 Hi Sprenkel <3333333333, Hier ist der Link: http://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-1.php Wenn er nicht blau ist kopier ihn und gib ihn oben an und google dann ;) GLG Wolfsfell 17:13, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja Du ♥♥Ja du bist damit gemeint. Du bist meine beste Chatfreundin^^ <333333333333333333333333333333333333333♥♥ LG :) Jacky kleine Frage hi,wollte mal fragen,ob wir vill Freunde sein könnten.Wenn ja darfst du mich natürlich zu deinen Freunden hinzufügen.Wenn nein,ist es auch net schlimm.Ley Bild <33333333 Hi Sprenkel <3333333333333333333 Hier, dein Bild. Es soll Sprenkelfeuer darstellen. :) GLG Wolfsfell 10:57, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Gedicht Hi Sprenkel. Du wolltest ja unbedingt, dass ich dir mein Gedicht auf die Dissi schreibe. Sry, dass ich es ohne Absätze schreibe, aber ansonsten würde es nicht so schön grün sein. LG Honey: '' '' Silbern glänzte Blausterns Fell, bestrahlt vom Vollmond, leuchtend hell. Über die Lichtung schweifte ihr Blick, ihre blauen Augen glitzerten schick. Pfote für Pfote, elegant setzte sie auf das kühle Land. Katzengerüche mit verschiedenem Duft, Miauen und Schnurren erfüllten die Luft. Sry Oh sry, hab ich dich jetzt beleidigt? Sei mir net böse. BIIIIIIIIITTE! Für dich Hey habe mal ein Bild für dich gemalt sehr unrealistisch aber egal ^^ lg 09:58, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) soo toll ist es auch nicht ^^ 10:12, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) noch ein Bild Bild für dich. 11:07, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Sprenkelfeuer ich find dich richtig cool! Ich bin gerne deine Freundin! (Goldfell 14:14, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC)) Danke für das tolle Bild! nur so eine frage ist das Fotografiert? 14:47, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Unterricht Ist morgen Nachmittagsunterricht Entfall??? Und die Sportspiele sind doch am Dienstag oder? GLG deine 18:38, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe nur mal irgentwo gehört das wir irgentwann mal donnerstag frei haben ^^ GLG dein 19:14, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ps herzichen glückwunsch zu deiner 100. bearbeitung^^ Danke :D GLG 12:36, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hallo Sprenkelfeuer, Bitte unterlasse es in Zukunft, sinnlose Blogs zu erstellen, da diese nur für wichtige Informationen da sind. Tautropfen 20:49, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich :) Hoffe es ist nicht zuu schlimm! :D Und hoffe es gefällt dir ;)Renaklaue 18:20, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Sprenkel, es ist total cool mit dir zu schreiben und ich freu mich wenn wir uns ma wieder treffen können ;) Efeuranke 18:41, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Efeuranke Erster Versuch Hier ist mein erster Shading Versuch. Bewerte ihn bitte ehrlich. Ich finde ihn blöd... Jacky711 19:46, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sprenkelfeuer Hier ist dein Profilbild. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ GLG Jacky Gimp Also erst mal ja du darfst die Vorlagen einfach so benutzen, aber nur in diesem Wiki. Wen du ein Bild in Gimp hier reinstellen willst, musst du erst mal das Bild in Gimp öffnen und dann wieder auf Dateien klicken und dann steht da "Exportieren nach...". Da musst du dann drauf und dann in PNG exportieren. Ich hoffe es hilft dir und klar komme ich in dein Wiki^^. GLG <3333333 Jacky Bild-Hilfe ^^ Kein ding, ich helfe dir ^^ Wahrscheinlich hast du das gleiche Problem, was ich zuerst hatte. Also, nachdem du die Katze gemacht hast, drückst du STR+DRUCKS-ABF. Dadurch kopierst du dein Bild. Öffne ein anderes Bild, was du auf deinem PC hast, mit Paint. Zumbeispiel eine Krieger vorlage oder so. Wen du das gemacht hast, drückst du auf `Einfügen´. Dann müsste dein Bild mit allen drum und dran erscheihen, was du nur noch zurecht schneiden musst. ^^ Renaklaue 18:05, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich heiße meiner10051966. 14:47, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) hier ein Bild für dich: 14:13, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo :) Hallo Sprenkelfeuer, ich habe in deinem Profil gesehen, dass du die Benutzernamen deiner Freunde mit einem Link markiert hast, ich wollte dies auch tun, aber ich weiß nicht wie, wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen könntest Dämmerwald 08:15, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke, du hast mir wirklich geholfen ;) Dämmerwald 11:08, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) For You ^^ Hey Sprenkel, Ich hab mal ein Bild für Dich gemacht Naja, ein Bild mit verschiedenen GIMP-Werkzeugen eben xDD Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. LG - 11:45, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Verlinkung das mit den links deiner Wikis auf deinem profil war ich, ich war nur nicht angemeldet, sorry. Glg Wolfsmond 21:22, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich :D Hier hab ich ein Bild für dich :D : Blumenschweif Hab endlich GIMP!! Hey Sprenkel ich hab endlich GIMP und hab dich nochmal gemacht :D Habs noch so ganz drauf :D Blumenschweif Bin da Ich war bei meiner Freundin, aber jetzt bin ich da :) Jacky711 (Diskussion) 17:08, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DANKE für dieses wunderbare-Gute-Laune-Bild <33 ich habe dich ganz doll lieb!! Der Schmerz ist immer noch da, aber ich weiß, dass ich auf dich zählen kann, und nur darauf kommt es oft an! <33333333333333333333333333333333 ♥ deine Birke Und NOCHMAL Danke!! ♥ natürlich gefällt es mir!! <33333333 Birke Katze alá Sprenkel Danke für dieses nette Bild Sprenkel, ich versuche bald auch mal was für dich zu machen. TwoBlade (Der ne coole SIggi von Biene und sie nicht nutzen darf -.-) Mal wieder überraschst du mich mit einem tollen Bild, danke!^^-TwoBlade Dankeee Vielen Dank für das Bild!! Es ist voll cool*__* HDL/GLG Jacky Schließe mich da an! Dankschön! Ich hab noch nie ein bild bekommen *.* glg Nochmal Dankeee <33333333333333333 HDL Jacky Dankeschön <3 hdgdl Benutzer:Wolfsmond/Sig Bild für dich ;D Hi, danke für die anderen bilder, ich hoffe dieses gefällt dir ^.^ Hdgdl Efeuranke (Diskussion) 14:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild von Wind - Löwenherz StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:15, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich :) Hoffe es gefällt dir ;) <333 Bild Danke für das echt sssssuuuuuupppppeeerrr Bild! Es ist echt toll geworden! GLG 17:49, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Freunde<3333333333333 Hi Sprenkel, ich wollt nur sagen das du mich auch hinzufügen kannst und dass ich dir auch ein Bild gemacht hab :) Sandstern (Diskussion) 18:01, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild *__* OMG! Das ist sau gut geworden! Thx Leyley macht nom nom nom =3 (Diskussion) 19:03, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild ;D Hier ist ein Bildchen als revanche (schreibt man das so?) für die anderen GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 20:12, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sooo hier ist noch ein Bild von Sprenkelfeuer weil du ja erst so wenige hast xD Ich hoffe es ist ähnlich wie du es dir vorstellst <3333 Danke <33 Joa meine Diski ist iwie leer :/ aber trotzdem Danke <333 du bekommst auch noch ein Bild vllt heute :D Habicht Danke für das schöne Bild! <333 :D 10:12, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist dein Bild :D LG ich xD Danke! :D Hey Sprenkel, danke für dieses superhammerabsoluttolle Bild! *__* Es ist wunderschön <3 Lg :3 - 23:54, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Biiiiihild!!!! xD Hier ist ein kleines Bild, ich hoffe es verschönt dir jedesmal den Tag wenn du es siehst^^ (ok ich bin heute komisch drauf *hust*) DAs ist Fliegenpilzpfote. Ja also wenn ich nochmehr schreibe wirds wohl noch seltsamer also GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 19:00, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich wollt ja eig heut nichts mehr schreiben (wegen naja ... du weißt ja oben... XD) auf jeden fall is mir dann eingefallen, dass ich dir noch ein bild schicken wollte wie funkenHERZ(!) wirklich aussieht^^ Also hier ist es: HDGDLEfeuranke (Diskussion) 19:25, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bildchen dein habichtfrost ist fertig sry das es so lang gedauert hat aber hab mir mit sorgfalt es gemacht! Geißelstern (Diskussion) 04:00, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild :D Diesmal ist es ein Kühlschrank :DDDD extra für dich xDDD LG HAbicht Ja Danke, für dein Bild^^ und ja ich mag Hunde sehr, ich habe selber einen BorderCollie namens Lissi^^ Lg Schattenrose Hey Danke, ist wunderschön! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir auch eins machen, ich habe aber leider kein Gimpf/Paint/USW.. ;( HDL, LG, deine DANKEEEE! Danke für das Bild! Ich finde es toll! *.* 09:12, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhh! Die bilder sin ja so sweet! Danke, Danke, Danke! PS: OK, ich weiß es jetzz ^^ HDLEfeuranke (Diskussion) 14:36, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Gute Nacht Gute Nacht, Sprenkel... Bist ja leider wieder geflogen xD Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 02:06, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ein hund für dich ich kenn dich noch net so gut aber ich habe einen hund für dich gemacht es war eine vorlage aus devaintART aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch so ^^ dein Loki love (Diskussion) 14:22, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also das mit den Tigerkatzen... Hi Sprenkel! Ich wollte nur sagen,dass ich absolut keine tigerkatzen malen kann Ich hab sogar nen Beweis: Sprenkelmond (Diskussion) 20:48, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Die Sache mit Gimp und den Tigerkatzen Hey Sprenkel<333 Ja also ich hab die jetz schon mit GIMP gemacht aber WELCHER PINSEL???? Da gibts ja sau viele(zur info:ich hab 2.8) Sprenkelmond (Diskussion) 21:25, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sprenkel ich hab ne neue Tigerkatze OHNE den Pinsel gemacht! Sprenkelmond(ich hab hier ne Siggi gemacht aber hab noch keine 200 bearbeitungen ;) ) Ein Bild,worauf ich Lust hatte... Hi Sprenkel! Ich hab ein bild für dich gemacht! LG- Cool Hey Sprenkel! Ich hab nich gedacht,dass ich so schöne Siggis machen kann^^ Ich hab noch ein bild für dich GLG- 19:17, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wikis und Siggi Hi Sprenkel Also das Problem is,ich müsste dir auch in den andereren Wikis ne Siggi machen, sag mir,in welchen Wikis du eine brauchst,dann mach ich des schon Unterschreibe bitte solange mit Link! GLG-- 10:58, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Siggi-Frage Hey Sprenkel! Ich wollt nur auch noch fragen,ob ich die gleiche Siggi wie jetz hernehmen soll,oder andere Siggis erstellen soll und komm pls in den chat GLG-- 11:12, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Biild Hi Sprenkelchen! Ich hab ein Bild mit Kitten Creator,Paint und Gimp gemacht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GLG- 15:04, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Sprenkel, wie geht es dir? :-) LG 07:55, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bin weg ;( Also heute fahre ich für 10 Tage nach Kroatien, deshalb kann ich nicht in den Chat ;(. Und mein Brief kommt nicht am Samstag an, weil ich ihn erst heute abschicke. GLG Geändert oh sry xD habs geändert ;) LG Habicht Sorry :(( tuuuut mir wirklich wirklich leid :(( kam nicht mehr an den PC, srry Kannst du mir verzeihen? ( C: ) GLG Efeuranke (Diskussion) 10:21, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Asu PS: Hast du dir die Signatur selbst gemacht? Wenn ja sagst du mir wies geht oder machst du mir eine? und PPS: VERZEIH re,re Och, Menno :( ;D Kann ins Internet!!!!! GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 15:47, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hä? Was??? Was soll ich wissen??? GLG deine verwirrte --Efeuranke (Diskussion) 18:52, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Geht dein internet jetzt eigentlich wieder?? GLG Efeuranke (Diskussion) 17:33, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi! 1. Was für ne geile Signatur!!! 2. Klar!! :D LgSaphir. (Diskussion) 19:37, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi ! Danke, aber dafür brauch ich erstmal die 200 Bearbeitungen! Darf ich dich eig. zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen??? VlG Saphir. (Diskussion) 19:41, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild mit Shading!!! Hallu Sprenkel :Dthumb Ich kann endlich shaden und weil du nich on warst in skype(ich hab in der konfi lauter bilder für die leutz gemacht) hab ich dir jetz ein bild gemalt :) Hoffe es gefällt dir GLG - 21:02, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ich! Also, es gibt nicht nur eins sondern mehre! Und ich wollte auch mal ein Wiki haben, außerdem ist meins gaaaaaanz anders als deins!!! Hast du ein Problem damit? re: Hilfe Hey, was los? Ich kann nich ans Telefon weil ich nich zuhause bin ;) schreib mir am besten in Svz, wenn du nicht willst dass es jeder liest. Ich kann leider nur Internet- Beratung machen Ly too Efeuranke (Diskussion) 08:21, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ._. Ich will ich wirklich nicht mit dir streiten! Jeder hat ein Recht auch ein Wiki zu machen! Also, entweder du akzeptierst es, oder es klappt einfach nicht zwischen uns... Schatten